


Calm as I'm Not

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, Episode: s02e22 Two Cathedrals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Josh is here beside me, thank God.





	Calm as I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Calm as I'm Not  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Drama  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Two Cathedrals and WKODHIB and ITSOTG  
Summary: "Josh is here beside me, thank God."  
Archive Instructions: Of course.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don’t you people know that by now?  
Author's Notes: Little snippet that played in my head. Thought I'd share. 

**Calm as I'm Not by Perpetual Motion**

Josh is here beside me, thank God. I don't think I could sit here and look as calm as I'm not if Josh weren't beside me.

I can't believe Mrs. Landingham in gone. I can't believe she's dead. She's not gone. No one's gone if you remember them, and I know I'll always remember her. I almost had to use that philosophy with Josh. It was almost exactly a year ago that he sat on the steps and held a hand over his chest and had his hand turn red.

I still remember what it felt like to find him, to know that I hadn't been the one to find him, and I should have been because Josh is mine in every way romantic, friendly, and professional. He's it for me. I know that. I've known that since before Virginia, but Virginia just made it a stronger. It made it necessary for me to be next to Josh as often as possible.

Especially in hospitals and at funerals. Because hospitals and funerals are the scariest places for me. They're where I almost lost Josh.

Josh is here beside me, thank God. I don't think I could sit here and look as calm as I'm not if Josh weren't beside me.  



End file.
